Stranded
by SquallofVIII
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid go off on an Island adventure but leave Toothless and Stormfly with the twins. What can go wrong when they are paired with Barf and Belch...well a lot actually. Now they find themselves Stranded alone on an Island with no way back home, what are Hiccstrid going to do? Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all or anyone who takes the time to read this.**

 **This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, I am great with coming up with ideas but not so good writing them down.**

 **With that being said, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

 **Stranded**

Mornings light was beginning to shine on Dragons edge, Astrid had just returned back from her usual early flight with Stormfly and Hiccup was all ready immersed in his works on finishing his new Dragon eye.

"Good morning Hiccup"

"And good morning to you Milady, how was your morning flight with Stormfly" Hiccup replied still fiddling with his invention.

"Good but I'm going to miss her all day" Astrid placing a little annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, why is she OK?" hiccup gave a worried look, with slight unease at her tone

"yeah she's fine...Hiccup did you forget about today?" She asked folding her arms.

"No I..." Astrid Glared at him. "ah ha alright I did... er what is today again?"

Astrid sighed walking up behind Hiccup placing her hand on his shoulders, looking down at the metal contraption that has her betrothed distracted from her and the rest of the Edge

"So how's Dragon Eye 2 coming along?" She asked slowly rubbing his Shoulders.

Hiccup groaned placing the device down on his work bench, standing up turning to face her with a tired look on his face. Astrid already knew his answer but still waited for him to answer.

"Same as last time you asked...So Today are you going to tell me what today is?"

"Were all trading dragons remember?"

OoOoOoO

Hiccup immediately recalled the events of 3 days past, The riders were practising Dragon maneuvers, with it inevitably turning into a contest. Hiccup and Toothless won as usual.

"This is getting old! You guys always win." Snotlout grumbled

"Well Toothless is the fastest dragon" Fishlegs answered matter of factly.

"Yeah and that's why It's unfair Fishface."

"I know why don't we trade dragons! You know just for a day" Tuffnut excitedly launched himself into the conversation.

An equally excited Ruffnut pushed her brother out the way "I pick Toothless!" looking over at Hiccup with an mischievous smile.

"What?" Hiccup yelled looking back at Ruffnut. "Were not trading dragons Ruff."

Ruffnut charged at Hiccup flinging herself at his knees "Please I'm the only only one who hasn't ridden Toothless yet, I thought we were supposed to be a team why do you hate me Hiccup WHY?"

"Oh Gods, all right gang, so I guess were trading dragons for a day"

"Woohoo yeah" Ruffnut cheered.

"So H who are the rest of us getting paired with"

"Ok Tuff you can have Stormfly" Astrid raised an eyebrow, Hiccup saw but continued "Fishlegs you're with Hookfang and Snotlout with Meatlug."

"And Hiccstrid rides together on Barf and Belch, what a shock" Snotlout exclaimed in false outrage smirking at the couple.

"You got a problem with that Snotlout" Astrid shot back.

"No! I'm good." Snotlout slowly back stepping away from Astrid in fear of angering her.

"So Hiccup when are we doing this" Fishlegs questioned Hiccup.

"In three days time"

OoOoOoO

Hiccup looked up at Astrid "So are you still mad I paired Stormfly up with Tuff?"

"No, my girl can handle Tuff, but tell me again why you left us with the Zippleback." Astrid asked turning away from Hiccup but not before he caught the smile she was attempting to hide.

Hiccup knew that smile and was happy to play along, he took a step closure to Astrid.

"Well first it means we can be together all day and with the gang busy with their new dragons for the day..." Hiccup hesitated, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Astrid turned around taking a step towards Hiccup a shiver running up her spine at the knowledge of where he was going with this.

"...We could check out that new Island I found...alone."

It was at the utterance of that last word that the two Vikings had found themselves in a loving and longing embrace. A warmth washed over their faces as their cheeks began to blush from the memory of the last time they were alone on an island, ' _their first time'._ With all the events in their chaotic Viking lives, from The Singetail attack on the Edge, to uncovering Chickens secret double life, the two Viking lovers had found it hard to find anytime alone together.

Silence echoed around the young Vikings hut, Hiccup looked to Astrid waiting, ' _hoping'_ for her answer. He found his throat suddenly dry "A...Astrid?"

She looked up meeting Hiccups eyes, arms reaching behind his neck and a sultry smile on her face "hmm...so when do we leave?"

He smiled at his intended bringing his hands to her waist "well I thought maybe aft..." Hiccup paused lost in the feeling of her slender fingers brushing through his hair re-tightening the two small braid she put there. The braids he once thought of as a minor nuisance, now worn with unspoken joy as yet another representation of their belonging together. Astrid finished her preening, her arms returning around his neck, azure eyes beckoning him to continue.

"...so after I che...hmm." Her lips capturing his prevented him from finishing his sentence but the message they conveyed was heard loud and clear. His arms tightened around her as he returned her kiss as confirmation that her message had been received.

"Now?!"

"Now"

"Great! so I guess we should gather the gang and trade dragons". At Hiccups words the slumbering Nightfury in the corner popped up his head looking at the couple giving a grumbling warble at his rider. Hiccup ended his and Astrid's embrace to turn to face his Dragon.

"Oh come on bud, Ruffnut isn't so bad" Toothless snorted in annoyance. "Stormfly will be with Tuff so I'm sure she will be there to keep you company." The Dragon gave one last snort accepting his fate for the day.

"So that's why you paired Stormfly with Tuff?" Astrid asked more in realization than questioning.

"Exactly and together they can..."

"Keep the twins from causing too much trouble?"

"Haha..ha am I really that obvious?"

"Well I think I should know my future Husband well enough by know."

 _'Future husband'_

"Come here you" Hiccup reached to Astrid claiming her hip. She looked at him, his forest green eyes shining into hers lovingly and then kissed her with unbridled passion. Lost in their kiss they didn't here the sound of footsteps.

"Hey Hiccup, Ruff wants to know are we trading dragons today or Wha!" Snotlout halted at the sight Astrid and Hiccup kissing. "OH COME ON YOU GUY'S, GET A ROOM!

They pulled away from each other with a shared sigh "Ugh! were in a room genius!" Astrid couldn't help but point that out.

"Yeah well" Snotlout tried to think of something clever to retort.

' _failed'_

"Shut up Astrid"

"Alright we'll be right there, tell the gang to meet at the stables." Hiccup said guiding Snotlout back out of his hut.

Astrid watched as the young Jorgenson vacated the building"Muttonhead".

OoOoOoO

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the stables on Toothless and Stormfly, sliding off their dragons walking over to the rest of the gang that were already assembled.

"Well it's about time can we swap dragons now? Ruffnut asked impatiently.

"Yes Ruffnut" Hiccup patted Toothless on the nose and whispered to his dragon "Keep the twins out trouble bud."

Astrid heard Hiccups plea to Toothless and whispered to her own dragon "You too Stormfly". As the Male Nut twin approached.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut climbed on their dragons for the day, face filled with mischief before flying off.

Snotlout and Fishlegs looked at each other and just traded places in front of their dragons, neither happy about the trade. Hiccup and Astrid walked past them into the stables, when Fishlegs noticed their satchels.

"Hey are you guys going somewhere? The portly Viking asked pointing at the two satchels.

"Yeah were going to explore the new island I found, so you're in charge while were gone Fishlegs" Hiccup responded. Astrid already loading up Barf and Belch with a saddle bag with a tent for two safely inside.

"Errm actually Hiccup I think Snotlout should be in charge today. Heather is coming to help me with the Official Dragon Edge census, since the twins ruined the last one." Fishlegs bashfully replied.

"Alright Fishlegs, So Snotlout you're in charge while were gone." Hiccup instructed Snotlout as he mounted Belch as Astrid brought the Zippleback outside the Stable already sitting atop Barf.

"Wait me?" an unsure Snotlout asked

"You'll be fine Snotlout" Hiccup assured Snotlout.

Before Snotlout could protest the two-headed Dragon launched into the air taking it's temporary riders off towards their new Island adventure.

Snotlout and Fishlegs watched as the they disappeared into the distance.

"So Fishface trade back dragons?"

"Yep."

OoOoOoO

After an hours flight their destination finally came into sight, Hiccup raised his hand pointing at the island.

"There it is Astrid were here." Hiccup looked at Astrid beaming with joy.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup before looking back at the island "So where shall we land?"

"There's a lake at the north side of the island we can let Barf and Belch have a drink before we begin exploring."

"Good idea"

The Zippleback flew around the island, landing in a clearing next to the lake. The two riders jumped off the dragon, putting their satchels down looking around their new surroundings.

"Well it's certainly quiet here, I didn't see a single dragon on the way in". Hiccup concluded

"It's strange this would be a perfect Island for plenty of dragons to live on." Astrid replied

" _So why don't they_ "

Barf and Belch grumbled and the pondering pair, the two headed dragon was still waiting for it's drink.

"Oh sorry guy's come on lets go" Hiccup patted both heads before leading them to the edge of the lake.

Barf and Belch nose dived both their heads straight into the water guzzling it down without any sign of coming up for air. Astrid and Hiccup looked on laughing at the crazy behaviour of the dragon. Suddenly Both heads shot up out of the water in a panic.

"Whoa calm down guys what's wrong" Hiccup raised his hands towards the disturbed dragon trying to calm it down.

"Hiccup look at Barfs head" Astrid pointed.

Hiccup looked to Barf and saw stuck to it's horns were four yellow eels. The dragon was getting more agitated, eels are a dragons biggest fear. Hiccup and Astrid both tried to grab hold of the Dragon as it began to thrash.

"Calm down guys it's just a few eels we'll get them off you" Hiccup pleaded with the Dragon as it spun around in frenzy

"Hiccup look out!" Astrid yelled as two Zippleback tails swung directly at him. Astrid through herself in front of Hiccup, trying to protect him from the strike. The two tails whipped into Astrid with such force that she was launched into Hiccup, sending them both careening into the feezing cold waters of the lake. Barf and Belch continued to spin attempting to get the eels off, as Hiccup emerged above the water.

"Astrid!" His cry to her echoed across the lake, he prepared to dive down in search for before watching in relief as she surfaced. He paddled over to Astrid and before he could ask if she was all right. She grabbed his shoulder and pointed downwards, Hiccup looked down into the water to see a swarm of eels.

 _'So that's why there are no dragons here.'_

The pair swam for land as quickly as the could, they managed to pull themselves out of the eel infested waters onto dry land just in time to see the two headed dragon launch into the air. Hiccup and Astrid helped each other to their feet, puddles forming beneath them as they looked on as Barf and Belch flew away into the distance.

"Great...just great so were stuck here!" Astrid asked with intense exasperation.

"Ermm...well I'm sure they'll come back." Hiccup answered unconvincingly

A sharp Nordic breeze blew across the island their waterlogged clothing offering no resistance to the cold air. The couple brought their bodies into tight embrace in a hopeless attempt at staying warm.

"Hic...Hiccup I'm fre... freezing".

"M..m...me to, quick lets get out gra... grab our furs and find some cover."

They ran for their satchels, scooping them up and headed over towards the surrounding forest. Ducking down in the covering woodland, Hiccup and Astrid huddled together opening their satchels.

"Really loving the island so far Hiccup" Astrid said with full sarcasm.

"Hey at least it can't get any..."

Hiccup was halted as the sound of thunder reverberated in the sky before heavy rain cascaded down, which was finally followed by lightning.

"…...worse."

Astrid's punch in the arm came as expected and as deservedly so the thought to himself rubbing the point of impact. His eyes looked to the sky cursing this act of Thor.

"This isn't good Hiccup, we need to find shelter" Warriors resolve keeping her voice from cracking, revealing her true worry of the situation they found themselves.

" I think I saw caves to the north as we flew over"

More thunder rumbled, rain dropping down as hard as Thors mighty hammer, the young vikings running hand in hand on the hunt for shelter and safety out of the storm.

OoOoOoO

The sun still shone over the Edge as a hooded Viking flew straight for the Dragon riders base, Night Terror sentries gave out a howl alerting Snotlout and Fishlegs of the incoming unidentified flying viking. Fishlegs pulled out his spy glass getting a better view of the hooded figure riding a metallic silver dragon.

"Oohhoo It's Heather!" the Husky Viking over-excitedly announced to Snotlout.

Heather spotted the Viking males standing in front of the clubhouse and beckoned her dragon to head down to land beside them. Removing her hood she dismounted Windshear and greeted her friends.

"Hi guys" Heather peered into clubhouse looking say hello to the twins and her favourite couple. "Where's the rest of the gang?" Before either boy could answer an explosion came from the forest as The twins flew over the Edge cheering at the destruction they caused. The Raven haired girl looked up to see the unmistakeable sight of a Nightfury ridden by Ruffnut followed by her twin on Stormfly.

"Those muttonheads...HOOKFANG!" The Monsterous Nightmare flew to his rider, Snotlout jumped onto his dragon blasting off in pursuit.

Heather chuckled at the scene before returning to Fishlegs "So care to explain what's going on and why Ruffs riding Toothless?"

Fishlegs walked with Heather into the clubhouse "Okay take a seat and I'll explain everything."

Heather sat down happy to hear what her friends have been up to but before Fishlegs could start a distressed Barf and Belch came crashing through the clubhouse.

OoOoOoO

Thunder crackled overhead, the Storm showing no sign of stopping, lightning crashing down in the distance. Though the forest supplied a limited amount of cover from the rain it did hide other perils, whilst running. Hiccup had accidentally disturbed a group of boars his flaming sword was enough to scare them off but not before losing his satchel in the scuffle.

Finally escaping the forest, sight of a small cave entrance was welcomed with a whispered "Thank Thor" from the couple as they made their way inside escaping natures fury. A snaking narrow passageway lead them to the small cavern,

A desk, a few chairs and an empty crate was all that occupied the small space, used but long since abandoned. Astrid drew her axe and preceded to hack the crate to bits, passing them to Hiccup in the centre of the cavern. After piling enough wood together he ignited the dragon blade creating a crude fire. They huddled together in front of the numb to the feeling of the flame, their drowned clothes blocking out the fires warmth.

Shivering their only option was to remove them."Hic...Hiccup this is no good we'll ne...never warm up with these on" Astrid pointed out pulling on her tunic sticking tightly ho her body. "Yeah...we need to take the...them off." Hiccup began unbuckling his leather armour.

Hiccup removed his leather armour placing it next to the fire, quickly joined with Astrid's Shoulder guards and her Skirt. As they removed their tunics throwing them onto the growing collection of clothes, their eyes met and suddenly the realization of what they were doing hit them.

The sight of exposed skin brought a blush to cheeks and a flutter in their chests, as they came together into an embrace. Resting her head against his chest, she listened to his heart beat as it increased as her hands drifted downwards finding the buckle of his belt. They both froze unsure how to continue.

They had only seen each other naked once before on their ' _special night_ ' alone on the Isle of Thizzian. Their current state of undress lest them feeling slightly awkward still getting use this new stage of their relationship.

Gripping his belt Astrid looked into is Emerald eyes trying to find her voice "Hiccup is...is this okay?"

"Ah...yes well...of course it is Astrid! You've seen... _We've_ seen each other naked before already."

Hiccup rambled nervously rubbing the back of his head, in his usual awkward charm.

Astrid Unbuckled his belt with a playful smirk "Oh so this whole ordeal was just so you could get me out of my clothes?" Astrid joked, her fingers ghosting the waist of his pants before slowly pulling them down.

He watched as she removed his pants careful not to pull off his prosthetic and then throwing it with the rest of their clothes. "Ha ha hhmm... I can assure you Milady this is not how I planned for today to turn out."

Her attention was sharply drawn to Hiccup's final layer, the rain water making the material cling to his skin emphasizing the bulge of the dragon sleeping within. She brought her attention back to Hiccup returning her head to his chest. "Good!... Because if you wanted me naked...you only had to ask nicely." She grinned as she heard his heartbeat start to race.

Hiccups ears turned red as he felt a flow of blood shoot downwards. "I..I...I wha...?"

Astrid whispered into his ear "Grab the fur out of my satchel and help me out of my leggings".

Hiccup spun around grabbing the satchel, yanking the fur out of the bad with little care for the rest of the contents. Placing the fur next to the fire he retuned to Astrid, who wasted no time in guiding his hands to the waistband of her legging. He began to pull them down but doing so started bring down her underwear with them.

"Err I think I just said my leggings babe"

"Sorry but completely drenched through and stuck together."

"Excuses..." she smirked "...fine you can continue babe."

Hiccup returned to undressing her, enthralled at the sight of her golden curls as they were revealed to him for the second time. His underwear suddenly feeling painfully tight as he gazed down at him, it was her turn blush as she stood their exposed to him. He slowly trailed a hand up her leg settling on her hip pulling her towards him capturing her lips.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek as she returned his kiss, pulling herself closure to him she felt a prodding at her him. Her spare hand travelled down searching for the obvious culprit, faintly touching his erection through the material she drew out a pleasured groan from Hiccup. Taking her opportunity she took command of their kiss, her tongue meeting his as her hand snaked under the material grasping him.

One hand on her Hip the other unsure where to go, Astrid took it and guided it to her binding placing it at a loose flap. Hiccup needed no further instructions as he began unwrapping her as she slowly began stroking his cock.

As her wrappings hit the ground his hand lightly cupped her breast weighing it his finger narrowly missing her nipple as his hand moulded around her. She moaned into his mouth and he took the moment to gain control in their battle of tongues, reclaiming her mouth.

She pulled the final bit of cloth covering him allowing it to drop to the floor. Returning her hand to his arousal, she retuned to pumping him in a slow rhythm as she brought started brushing her hand across the fine hair on his chest.

He softly squeezed her breast, thumbing her nipple in a way that Astrid found tortuously slow. He pulled his hand from her waist and trailed his fingers with feather light touch down to her thigh. Daring to test the extent of her arousal he drifted his hand between her thighs ghosting a finger to her warm sex.

"Hiccup!"

He prepared himself to fully apologize for being to forward with her but she didn't give him the chance. As he looked at her he could she primal desire in her azure eyes as she whispered into his ear. "On the fur...now."

They slowly knelt down on the fur, now warm from the fire, laying side by side they smiling as she placed a hand on his chest and he a hand cupping her cheek as they entered a heated kiss. His attention returned to her chest as giving a firm squeeze before turning his focus to her nipple, his thumb circling around as his finger started flicking the sensitive nub. She gave pleasured moan and a whisper of what he thought was his name as he continued his ministrations.

Astrid's grasped her fingers delicately around his length stroking him, her thumb brushing up to the tip. She felt his hand leave her cheek shakily landing on her hip, he ended their kiss looking down in between her thighs.

"Astrid may I touch you..." She didn't let him finish taking his hand directing it between her burning core "here" she finished for him.

His fingers swept across her slick folds, his thumb brushing against the fine blonde hair above, He was enjoying the slow discovery of her body but she however was growing impatient needing more.

"Hiccup don't tease me..aahhh that's it more!" two probing fingers found their way into her bringing his hand lower down finding her hidden bundle of nerves. At her command he continued watching her as she came undone at his touch.

Hiccup felt a twinge in his cock, her speed had increased and an alarming speed. He took her hand and pulled it away from his shaft, much to her displeasure.

"...Hey."

"Sorry but if you keep doing that I won't last"

She looked to his begging cock a drop and precum at it's head, she grazed her finger over it collecting it then proceeded to lick the offering from her finger. Hiccup looked on aroused to what he just saw he feared he's come right their.

She licked her lips sampling the taste "Yeah I think your good to go babe." She laid down on her back pulling Hiccup down with her. He withdrew his fingers from her and copying her action licked his fingers. "So are you Milady".

She grabbed a handful of his auburn hair brought him to a kiss the taste of themselves mixing on their tongues. "Mmm we taste good together...but now I need to feel you inside me." She spread her legs giving him easy access to where she needed him.

He moved himself between her thighs and gently gripped his length positioning it at her entrance, he placed his hands on her hips before he slowly pressed into her. "Yesss" He continued until he was at the hilt and their hips touched, He withdrew halfway before thrusting back in.

As he increased his thrusts she gave a guttural moan losing herself in her pleasure, her hands finding her breasts firmly squeezing them. Her fingers pinching her nipples as her thumbs brushed over them with haste. She shut her eyes as she felt her peak coming near, her pleasure ready to overflow.

The extra visual stimulation was bring Hiccup to his end, he softly kissed her on the lips whisering in her ear "I'm close." Her eyes shot open grabbing his messy hair kissing him hard and sloppily. "Me too babe." Her hands falling onto his back.

Wanting to ensure her end he trailed one hand between their sexes, his searching finger finding her clit. "Hiccup" She screamed her walls beginning to tighten around his cock. He quickly rubbed the sensitive nub meeting it with his frantic thrusts.

He felt her nails dig into his skin and her body squeeze him more than thought possible " Hiccup I... I'm coming!" His own end quickly following hers he pulled out moaning her name as he shot his seed on her stomach and breasts.

Riding the the end of her orgasm she was met with his lips and his tongue, she cupped his cheeks pushing her tongue against his. Touching his cheek she ended the kiss looking at him in satisfaction.

"Totally worth getting Stranded for"

* * *

 **And with that ends chapter one, I have a basic outline for chapter 2 ready. I hope to have it uploaded by this Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow This chapter kicked my butt, I'm just to easily distracted, as well as being a champion procrastinator.**

 **But hey here it is Chapter 2, I apologize for it's shortness**

* * *

 ***2 Hours earlier***

A distressed Barf and Belch stomped around, inside the Dragons Edge clubhouse.

"Fishlegs what's wrong with them?" She asked dodging the crazed Zippleback's erratic movements.

"I don't know Heather" He replied, closely looking at Barf head, before lunging at the dragons horn.

Heather watched as the husky Viking hung on to Barf's head trying to grab at it's horn or rather what was stuck on it. The dragon spun around sending Fishlegs clattering into the wall.

Heather ran over to him, worried but also noticing that the Zippleback had calmed.

"what did you do" She questioned

Fishlegs raised his hand showing what he had removed form Barf's horn.

"Just removed this, a dead eel, Barf somehow impaled it with it's horn and was unable to remove it, and we all know how much dragons love eels, well except for Tythoomerangs since they eat hem to restore there fire..." he began to babble

"Fishlegs focus! If Barf and Belch are here then..."

…."Hiccup and Astrid are stranded Thor knows where!" He returned, focus back on the matter at hand

"We have to go and find them." She exclaimed worry drawn across her face

"I agree but..."

"What do you mean but?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I can't leave the Edge with just Snotlout and the twins, what if the Hunters come back!"

Heather paused, understanding Fishlegs hesitance but also worries for the safety of her friends.

"Okay your right but we can't just leave Astrid and Hiccup out there, I'll go but where could they be?"

Fishlegs pulled out a bundle of maps from the central table of the clubhouse, he unrolled the largest one, pointing on the map.

"Here, they left to explore a new island that Hiccup found, it's south-west from Melody island."

She looked at the map quickly, race over to Windshear and flew of on the Hunt for the stranded Berkian couple.

OoOoOoO

 ***Back in the Present***

A dim light shone from the crude campfire, as the heir of Berk and his Betrothed lay in each other arms. Naked and alone with no way of getting back home to Dragon's Edge. Yet escape from the Stormy island they found themselves stranded on was the furthest thing form their minds. Still covered in the warmth and bliss, from what was but their _'second time'_ time together, lost in their own world which consisted of but themselves and the tiny cavern they sought refuge in.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other with loving smiles, her hand rising to his meet his chin, gently gliding her thumb across the scar on his chin. Meanwhile his hand had found a loose strand of her flaxen hair, tucking it behind her ear. Their eyes met as they lent into a sweet and delicate kiss. His hand cupping her cheek softly, as hers found its way to his unkempt hair.

Just as their kiss was starting to get heated, Hiccup felt a cold damp sensation at his foot, startling him. He unwilling broke his kiss with Astrid to look for the culprit, as she followed his movement in confusion.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." He answered whilst picking up the cause of his distraction, their discarded clothing still completely saturated. "but...these won't dry like this." he added whilst showing her the damp assortment of clothing.

Astrid looked at him, then her focus was drawn to the three wooden objects sitting behind him against the caverns walls. "Hey, we can drape out clothes over those chairs, and rest them next to the fire."

Hiccup turned and looked. "Great idea!" He stood up and began to walk towards the chairs, he looked back to astrid, still lying on the fur. "Not helping?"

She bit her lip and shook her head with a smile, wishing for Hiccup to turn back around. As he did she rolled onto her stomach, unashamedly staring at Hiccup's firmly toned ass as he walked to collect the chairs. Her ogling of her lovers bare backside was short lived, as her attention was pulled towards the noticeable limp in his stride. She rushed to her feet and ran over to him, grabbing two of the chairs before looking at him.

Hiccup your leg, are you okay? She asked worriedly, all ready knowing that it wasn't.

He picked up the remaining chair, spinning round to return to the fire, unconvincingly trying to conceal his limp. " Yeah!...yeah I'm fine" He knew his response was even less convincing than his walk.

"You know you're a terrible liar Hiccup, so you can tell me, or I can force it out of you" Her fiery glare was a warning, that he knew she would act on. They placed the chairs next to the fire, starting to spread the clothes over them. "Hiccup for the love of Thor!" her exasperated voice echoed through the cave.

"Fine! Yes Astrid my legs a little sore, it gets sore in cold, rain, snow and has done for four years now. There's nothing I can do about that." Hiccup rested the last piece of clothing down, starting to walk back to the fur.

"Not true Hiccup, you can take off you're prosthetic" knowing her response was a little tactless, she mentally kicked herself as she saw him freeze.

Hiccup had always been guarded when it came to his leg, ever since the day he woke up missing the other half of it. Sure his prosthetic had fallen off, broke or had been taken from him on countless occasions. However with the exception of Gothi, His father and Gobber, no one had actually seen his leg. It had always been hidden, even now, standing naked with Astrid his leg was wrapped in a leather fitting that attached to his prosthetic.

"No I...I can't Astrid...not with you.. I just..I don't want you to see..."

"Your leg?" she finished for him and he nodded in reply.

She placed a hand on his cheek, he let out a mirthless sigh. She grabbed his chin getting his full attention.

"Hiccup remember when I lost my sight, I was worried that I may never get it back?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that you were with me no matter what, Whatever that meant, whatever I wanted it to. That there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid." She smiled at the remembrance of his words that day.

He groaned deep and heavily "But Astrid you got your sight back!, My leg..." he pointed at the prosthetic its never coming back!"

She was stunned at his outburst, she broke away from him and in that moment he saw the hurt in her eye as she stared at him.

"So...you lied to me"

"I...what?"

"You lied! That beautiful speech...all of it...was all a lie? So if I never got my sight back we wouldn't be..." it hurt too much for her continue, she looked away from him trying to keep in the tears that were building.

Hiccup looked at her in horror, realizing how everything had sounded. He had to put it right.

"No Astrid!" he gripped her in a firm hug, she struggled against him but he continued. "Astrid everything I said that day I meant it...Every word." She stilled, so he loosened his hold on her placing his hand to her arms, looking deeply into her eyes with. "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid...always..."

He leans in to kiss her but is met with a strong punch in the arm.

"Muttonhead!"

"Ow..ow yeah I deserved that" He said Rubbing his arm before being pulled into a much needed loving kiss.

She rested her head against his chest hugging him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hiccup Haddock, don't you dare make me doubt you like that again." her embraced tightened as he felt the warm drops of her hidden tears of relief land on his skin.

He kissed the top of her head "Never again milady, I can't bear thought of you looking at me like that again...With all that hurt...and pain that I stupidly caused."

"Good, I'd have to axe you if you did" They both chuckled as they drew tighter in their embrace.

Astrid's attention was brought back to Hiccups leg, she could see he was keeping his weight off of it. She knew she had to get him to take it off, but after the earlier episode she was apprehensive. She took a breathe before pulling away from him.

"Hiccup...please... can you just tell me why you don't want me to see your leg."

Hiccup let out a throaty sigh, there was no escaping this.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." he whispered.

"Hiccup I could never feel uncomfortable with you ever, after all I'm standing here with you alone and completely naked."

His eyes searched over her entire body, then to his own before returning back at hers. Somehow amongst everything he forgot about their nudity. Then he realised that no, he didn't forget, he was simply comfortable with being naked with Astrid.

Hiccup reached for Her hand gently fitting his fingers between hers. "Okay Astrid I'll take it off" She kissed his cheek softly happy to finally get him out of his prosthetic. He slowly walked them both over to the furs. They fell back down to the furs welcoming the warmth of the fire they had vacated.

Sitting in front of his legs she placed her fine fingers on the wooden top of his prosthetic.

"Is it okay if I remove this"

At his gentle nod she unhooked the false limb from the leather material covering his stump. She placed it safely to one side, returning back to his leg. He unbuckled the leather, his hands met by hers. Their eyes meeting as they tenderly removed the Leather covering, he turned away resting the leather with the prosthetic.

Astrid was finally met with the sight of Hiccups leg, she closely inspected it for whatever Hiccup was trying to hide from her. Four years had passed since the day he lost his leg, in those years his remaining stump had healed well, leaving only a faint scar running across the base.

"Well here it is, my half leg" he wiggled his stump a little.

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with it" She added whilst beginning to massage his leg.

"Only that it's missing half of it" He retorted with his renowned sarcasm.

Astrid knelt up and pulled herself along Hiccups leg, straddling it her hand continuing her massaging motions, now in the middle of his inner thigh.

"Yes Hiccup your missing it, you lost it saving our entire tribe from a giant dragon, and in the years since then you have done so much without it. You Started a Dragon Academy, saved Berk from the Outcast, then made peace with Outcast..."

Hiccup watched in awe at the strong Viking lady, as she listed off his accomplishments proudly. He wasn't sure if was her impassioned words. Or that her roaming hand had found it's way, inching further up his thigh but, either way Hiccup felt a stirring between his legs.

"...Saved the Edge from being destroyed by the volcano and you're actually building a new Dragon Eye." She finished beaming at him with great pride.

Hiccup looked at her bashfully at her adoration, he smiled at her tracing his left hang to her cheek.

"You forgot my most brilliant achievement, you Astrid, earning your love and actually getting betrothed to Astrid Hofferson!"

A blush spread across her face. "Soon it will be Astrid Haddock." she points out.

With that Astrid had ignited the the passion her Viking was storing within his lean body. He pulled her into a heated kiss which she returned with equal desire. Her hand found his length fully erect as she started to grind against his leg.

His hand claimed her breast, fingers roaming, circling with feather light touches, her body shivered at his fondling caress. As her pleasure increased so did her pumping of his shaft, bringing murmurs of her name from his lips.

Her body eager and impatient, she lifted her hip and swung her thigh over his, their sexes brushing against each as she positioned herself. Leaving their kiss she rested a hands on his shoulders as she descended onto him slowly, they both moaned in delight as she took him in fully.

Astrid took his mouth anew, her tongue swirling around his as her hips began to buck. In hi s position Hiccup was completely at Astrid's control and mercy, He loved it. He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed against him, pushing him down, his back onto the fur.

Their hips thrust together clumsily until they found a steady rhythm, they could feel their apexes starting to draw near...

….."Astrid, Hiccup thank Thor I fou...Oh Gods sorry!" Heather froze in both shock and embarrassment as the campfires light gave her clear view of her friends nudity and their _connection._

* * *

 ** _Oh My Heather got a good gander at Hiccstrid in the act,_**

 ** _Next Time: all the awkward fallout and the return home._**

 ** _Until next time please fav, follow and review. All comments, praise and criticism welcome._**


End file.
